My Handphone
by Onica278
Summary: "Saat terdengar dentingan lonceng ketika menatap seorang pria, itulah jodohmu," ucap peramal itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin orang yang menyebalkan dan yang telah merusak ponselku adalah jodohku? Dan yang terpenting, apakah kami saling menyukai? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

*Free Talk *

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Volloid. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan kata dan semacamnya mohon di maafkan, yah! *Bungkuk-bungkuk* Happy reading ;)

**My Hand Phone**

**Anime : Vocaloid**

**Characters : Miku x Kaito**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Rated : T / Teen**

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo, dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah kesibukan orang-orang di Tokyo, Hatsune Miku masih saja berfokus pada ponselnya. Entah itu bermain _game_ di ponselnya, atau karena ketularan penyakit teman sekamarnya, Neru, yang suka sekali bermain dengan ponsel.

Rencananya dia akan ke sebuah toko musik. Sambil menunggu bis datang, dari pada bosan, mending main. Pikirnya begitu.

Sedang asik-asiknya bermain tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan menyenggol tangannya. Ponselnya jatuh ke jalan raya. Miku menatap tajam orang yang menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Pemuda serba berwarna biru itu membungkuk, "Maaf," ujarnya penuh sesal. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan, yang membuat Miku sempat terdiam.

Tapi, ketika menoleh ke arah ponselnya, bis datang dan… Ponselnya remuk dan hancur! Mata Miku langsung melotot. _Orang itu!_ Ujarnya marah dalam hati.

Pemuda itu sudah jauh pergi, dan Miku mengejarnya. Tapi, sebelum mengejar pemuda itu, Miku sempat ditabrak beberapa orang yang juga mengejar pemuda itu.

Miku berlari-lari mengejar pemuda itu sambil berteriak-teriak, "HEI! Kau! Tunggu!" Sayangnya, pemuda itu berbelok ke arah toko buku.

Miku mempercepat larinya, dan sampailah dia ke toko buku itu. Matanya menebar tatapan ke seluruh penjuru toko. Aha! Dia di sana! Miku langsung menghampiri pemuda itu yang berada di depan rak buku yang paling ujung.

Dengan rasa penuh kesal, Miku berjalan menghampirinya. "Hei! Kau – hmmpphh," belum sempat Miku membentak, pemuda itu membekap mulutnya dan Miku berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjongkok, yang otomatis Miku juga ikut berjongkok karena masih dalam bekapan dan dekapan pemuda itu. Nampaknya pemuda itu sedang berusaha bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Otak cerdik Miku menghubung-hubungkan kejadian tadi. Pemuda itu nampak buru-buru sehingga menjatuhkan ponsel Miku, dan ketika Miku mengejarnya, ada orang lain juga yang ikut mengejarnya._ Apa mungkin dia pencopet? Atau tahanan yang kabur? Atau mafia?_ Sejuta pertanyaan semacam itu menghujani pikiran Miku.

Miku semakin takut. Dia meronta-ronta ingin kabur. Tapi pemuda itu malah medekapnya lebih dalam. Miku terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"Ssshh… Jangan berisik!" ujar orang itu.

Sesaat setelah pemuda itu berbicara, datanglah sekelompok orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Muka jauh lebih sangar dari pada preman-preman biasanya. "Hei!" kata sekelompok orang itu kepada pegawai kasir. "Apa kau lihat seorang pemuda yang berwarna serba biru, datang ke sini dengan tergesa-gesa?" tanya preman itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab pegawai kasir itu, sepertinya ia tak peduli. Ia memasang wajah datar dan tak kalah sangar dari preman-preman itu.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG! Di mana mereka?" hardik salah satu preman itu.

Merasa tidak terima karena di bentak, pegawai kasir itu menatap tajam pada orang itu, "Kalau begitu, cari saja sendiri!" kata pegawai kasir itu dengan nada tinggi.

Para preman itu segera berpencar untuk mencari pemuda yang dimaksud. Salah satu dari mereka, ada yang mendekat ke rak buku paling ujung. Hah? Bukankah itu tempat persembunyian pemuda itu dan Miku?

Preman itu melangkah dengan pelan-pelan. Ketika sampai di tempat itu, tak ada siapapun. Loh? Ke mana Miku dan pemuda itu? Rupanya, mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke toilet wanita.

Pemuda itu melepaskan bekapannya. Tapi, dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Miku meronta-ronta lagi. Akhirnya, pemuda itu melonggarkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Miku menatap kesal pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, dia sudah merusak ponsel Miku. Kedua, dia mengajaknya bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang Miku sendiri tidak tahu. Ketiga, dia membekap Miku sampai dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kau! Cari ribut saja!" desah Miku kesal, dengan pelan.

"Ssshhh….!" Pemuda itu menaruh telunjukknya di bibir Miku. Seketika Miku terdiam.

Lamat-lamat, terdengar sebuah suara, "Pak, sepertinya Tuan Muda Kaito, tidak ada."

"Hhhh! Anak itu! Kerjanya kabur! Ya, sudah. Kita pergi saja." Suara langkah kaki sekelompok orang itu menjauh dan lama kelamaan tak terdengar.

Pemuda itu ternyata bernama Kaito. Kaito melepaskan dekapannya dari Miku, "Maaf soal ponselmu. Maaf juga karena membuatmu kerepotan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Miku terdiam dan tak berkedip. Pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman Kaito. Jantung Miku berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. _Tiiingg…._ Sebuah dentingan lonceng kecil terdengar di telinga Miku.

"Permisi… Nona, kau melamun?" tanya Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Miku.

Miku tersadar. "Sebaiknya kita keluar, deh," usul Miku. Kaito mengangguk setuju.

Saat mereka keluar dari toilet. Untungnya, tak ada pelanggan. Kalau ada, orang-orang pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, seperti: seorang pria dan seorang wanita berduaan di toilet, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kaito bernafas lega lalu menghampiri pegawa kasir itu. "Gakupo, terima kasih yah! Hampir saja aku ketahuan!" ujarnya.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa," ujar pegawai kasir yang ternyata bernama Gakupo.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah, Gakupo!" pamit Kaito.

"HEIII! Tunggu dulu!" tahan Miku dengan nada tinggi dan nyaring. "Bagaimana dengan ponselku yang rusak karenamu? Kau harus ganti!"

Kaito memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus ganti? Kan aku tak sengaja. Sudah, yah!"

Miku terbelalak mendengarkan ucapan Kaito tadi. "APA KAU BILANG?" seru Miku dengan nada lebih tinggi satu oktaf. Tapi, pemuda itu tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan pergi. "Dasar cowok yang menyebalkan!" dengus Miku, kesal. Tapi Kaito tidak peduli, dan tetap berjalan pergi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Gakupo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, "Ahahaha… Kalian ini! Pasangan yang serasi!"

Miku menatap tajam kepada Gakupo, dan tawa Gakupo pun berhenti seketika, "Gakupo, diamlah!"

"Iya, maaf," ucap Gakupo.

"Dia itu siapa sih?" tanya Miku.

"Dia Kaito Shion. Tuan Muda dari suatu perusahan tekstil yang terkenal. Perusahaan _Kanikawa Fashion_," jawab Gakupo.

"_Ka… Kanikawa_?" Miku sedikit terkejut. Perusahaan itu sangat terkenal bahkan sampai keluar negeri! Miku tersenyum nakal. Sepertinya dia akan memanfaatkan Kaito. Kok? Sejak kapan Miku jadi mata duitan? Sejak ponselnya hancur! * ? *

Bagaimana tidak? Dia harus menghemat selama 2 tahun dan bekerja sambilan untuk membeli ponsel itu. Ponsel itu berguna sekali untuknya, sebagai ketua klub musik di sekolah, dia harus bisa dihubungi setiap saat. Kalau tidak, Pak KepSek yang kepalanya kinclong alias botak bisa marah-marah.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Kini, ponselnya sudah hancur dan remuk. Kalau beli baru lagi, uang dari mana? Kalau dia harus bekerja sambilan, jam belajarnya akan kacau karena sebentar lagi ujian nasional. Kalau dia tak bisa dihubungi, dia bisa dianggap melalaikan tugas, bisa-bisa klubnya diancam bubar.

Miku beranjak keluar dari toko buku itu, dengan lesu. Kepalanya masih saja memikirkan hal-hal tadi.

.

.

.

Sampai di kamarnya, tepatnya di asrama sekolahnya, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Punggungnya pegal sekali, juga tangan dan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu berderak. "Miiiikkuuuuu!" teriak Neru nyaring.

Baru saja Miku ingin beristirahat, tapi dia sudah dianggu dengan Neru. BRUUKK! Miku melempar bantalnya ke arah Neru. "Uhg! Miku jahat! Rasakan ini, dasar gadis daun bawang!" ujar Neru membalas timpukan Miku.

"Gadis daun bawang? Maksudmu apa?" Miku kembali menimpuk Neru. Perang bantal deh.

Kapuk bertebangan kemana-mana, dan menggelitik hidung Miku, "Haattsssyyyiiii…." Lalu kedua gadis itu tertawa bersama-sama.

Neru teringat sesuatu dan berhenti tertawa, "Oh, yah! Sampai lupa! Miku, kita ada latihan mendadak jam 4 sore. Tapi sekarang jam…" Neru membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam, "Jam 4 kurang sepuluh menit! Gawat!"

Keduanya langsung bergegas menuju ruang klub, tepatnya di ruang musik. Sebelum keluar kamar, tak lupa Miku menyambar flash disk berisi data-data musik hasil aransemennya.

Sesampainya, mereka sangat berantakkan. Kapuk-kapuk menempel di badan dan di rambut mereka. Membuat Rin, Len, dan Luka tertawa. Mereka termasuk anggota klub.

Di sekolah yang berasrama ini, penyuka musik sedikit sekali. Hanya ada lima orang – Neru, Miku, Luka, Rin, dan Len. Untuk membuat klub ini saja, Miku harus bersusah payah meminta ijin dari Pak KepSek.

Di ruang klub ini, terdapat berbagai macam alat musik. Keyboard, sexsofon, gitar listrik dan klasik, drum, dan semacamnya. Sayangnya, murid-murid di sini tak pernah tertarik untuk memakainya.

Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin adalah saudara kembar. Len pemuda yang lumayan periang, sedangkan adik kembarnya, Rin gadis yang pemalu. Mereka berdua kelas 2 SMA.

Kalau Megurine Luka, gadis berambut pink dan panjang ini, agak pemarah. Nah, kalau Neru Akita, teman sekamar Miku, gadis yang suka memainkan ponsel. Keduanya kelas 3 SMA, sama seperti Miku, mereka tahun ini akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Setelah Luka, Neru, dan Miku lulus, klub ini bubar – jelas saja, karena nanti, anggotanya hanya ada 2, Rin dan Len. Jadi, tahun ini, mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, menjadi klub yang terbaik dan memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, masih ada jam pelajaran tambahan, untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan nanti. Kali ini, bukan di kelas, tapi di perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan jadi penuh karena seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 3 berada di situ semua. SMA yang Miku tempati memang besar. Seperti yang kita ketahui, sekolah itu berasrama. Biasanya setiap tingkatan kelas, terbagi menjadi 15 kelas. Siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas A – E adalah siswa yang mempunyai bakat khusus dan jenius. Kalau yang F – J biasanya siswa-siswa yang biasa, nah Miku ada di sini. Dan K – O adalah kelas untuk siswa yang bodoh, nakal, dan brandal.

Nah, kebayangkan, penuhnya perpustakaan. Walau perpustakaan ini seluas lapangan sepak bola, tapi masih terasa sesak. Murid-murid yang sedang ngobrol, seketika terdiam, ketika para guru datang.

"Selamat malam anak-anak. Sekarang, kita mulai belajarnya," kata Yura-_sensei_, guru mata pelajaran sejarah. "Hari ini, saya tidak bisa mengajar kalian sepenuhnya. Jadi, sehabis saya memberikan tugas, saya harus pergi. Nah, tugas kalian adalah meringkas pelajaran IPS yang selama ini di pelajari, dengan menggunakan buku-buku yang ada di perpus, ini," terang Yura-_sensei_.

Murid-murid pun berhamburan mencari buku-buku yang bisa dijadikan bahan ringkasan. Miku, Neru, dan Luka berpencar untuk mencari buku.

Miku memilih rak buku yang berada di tengah ruangan. Rak buku di sekolah ini terbuat dari kayu jati pilihan, selain itu raknya juga menjulang tinggi.

Mata Miku mengamati setiap buku di rak itu. _Dapat!_ Serunya dalam hati. Namun sayang, buku itu terlalu tinggi baginya. Beragam cara dia lakukan untuk mengambilnya. Pertama, berjinjit tetap tidak bisa. Cara kedua, menggunakan tangga, sayangnya, tangga itu sedang digunakan orang lain. Cara ketiga, dia pasrah, gak bisa ngambil itu buku.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa mengambilnya, yah?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Miku.

"Eh?" Miku menoleh. Matanya terbelalak. "Gakupo?"

"Kenapa, Miku?" Tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi terlihat dewasa.

"Kau sekolah di sini juga?" Tanya Miku tak percaya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat. "Biarku bantu," tawarnya pada Miku. Dia berlutu memunggungi Miku, "Ayo, naik!"

"Heh?" Miku kebingungan.

"Ayo, naik ke punggungku. Lalu kau ambil bukumu. Kita berdua kan sama-sama tidak bisa mengambil buku itu," jelasnya. Dengan penuh ragu, Miku naik ke punggung Gakupo. Tangan kecil Miku mencoba mengambil buku itu. Dan… Hap! Dapat!

"Miiikkkuuuu!" seru Neru dari jauh. Membuat Miku dan Gakupo kaget, dan kehilangan seimbangan. Miku terlepas dari pundak Gakupo, tepat saat itu, ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Bruuukk!

Miku jatuh menimpa orang itu. Miku jatuh ke dalam pelukan orang itu. Segera Miku tersadar dan menatap orang itu, "Kaito?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

Ceritanya abal dan gaje yah? Ngebosenin, yah? Maaf deh! Review and read please…

Bocoran cerita selanjutnya :

Miku pergi kesebuah karnaval dan bertemu dengan seorang peramal. Peramal itu mengatakan jodoh Miku adalah ketika Miku bersama orang itu, dia akan mendengarkan dentingan lonceng!


	2. Chapter 2

Yey! Akhirnya, chapter 2 update! Maaf, yak, updatenya luama! Wueheheheh... (^ 0 ^")

Mungkin, banyak typo atau kesalahan di sini, author minta maaf yah!

**My Hand Phone**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku, tapi milik Yamaha Corporation**

_Chapter 2_

"Kaito!" seru Miku tak percaya. Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meringis memikirkan hal ini, dia celingak-celinguk. Tempat itu sepi. Dia bernafas lega, '_Untung tak ada yang melihat kejadian memalukan ini…'_

"Ugh, kau berat sekali!" keluh Kaito. Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi malah meringis kesakitan. Gakupo dan Miku segera membantunya.

Miku merasa tersindir, "Iks! Siapa suruh ada di belakangku!" kilahnya.

"Yeee... Aku 'kan dari tadi ada di belakang! Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati. Jatuh dan menimpa diriku!" balas Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Miku tak bisa membantah, _Cowok ini memang sangat, sangat, sangat, menyebalkan!_ ujar Miku dalam hati. "Kamu sekolah di sini juga? Apa jangan-jangan masuk ke kelas 3 – N yah?"

PLETTAK!

Kaito memukul Miku dengan buku yang dia baca tadi. "M-mana mungkin! Aku ini masuk kelas A! kelas 3 – A! enak saja kau bilang aku masuk kelas khusus orang brandalan!"

Miku mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, "Tapi wajahmu menyakinkanku kalau kamu dari kelas itu. Dari wajahmu, sudah ketahuan kalau kamu itu orang yang me-nye-bal-kan!" kata Miku sambil mengeja kata 'menyebalkan'.

"Enak saja! Kau saja, yang tidak tau kalau aku ini, orang hebat!" balas Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Hebat apanya? Kemampuan apa yang kau punya? Hah!" timpal Miku.

"Hhh! Gadis daun bawang!" balas Kaito, tak mau kalah. Dan keduanya saling melempar ejekan.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Ayo ganti ponselku!" ujar Miku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Malas, ah!" sahut Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gakupo tertawa melihat keduanya, "Hahahaha… kalian ini! Setiap kali bertemu, selalu bertengkar!"

"Ta.. Tadi apa yang terjadi? Mi… Miku dan kedua cowok itu... se… sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Neru muncul.

Glek! Gakupo, Kaito, dan Miku menelan ludah dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. "Di… Dia me.. melihatnya," ujar mereka bertiga gelagapan.

Miku segera menarik tangan Neru dan membawanya pergi. Setelah menemukan tempat yang sepi, Miku mulai berbicara setengah berbisik, "Yang tadi, lupakan saja. Anggap saja tidak terjadi," katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi, tadi, kamu seperti... seperti tuan putri!" seru Neru takjub dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Miku mengeluarkan pundung dari kepalanya, "Hhh... Neru terlalu banyak baca cerita dongeng." Miku tersenyum kecil, _tapi memang benar juga sih_. "Tapi, aku juga gak nyangka kalau Kaito bersekolah di sini juga," gumam Miku. Dia kembali tersenyum nakal, ini akan mempermudahkannya memanfaatkan Kaito.

"Oh, iya! Miku, mau tidak besok pergi ke karnaval? Tidak jauh kok, dari asrama!" ajak Neru.

Miku sempat terdiam beberapa detik untuk memikirkannya. Dia mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Ikut gak yah?" goda Miku.

Neru menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, "Ayolah! Kita akan berangkat bersama anggota klub! Selain itu, kita juga _refreshing_ otak kita," tawar Neru.

"Iya, iya, aku ikut!" ujar Miku akhirnya. Neru bersorak girang. Miku tertawa melihat temannya yang satu ini. Seperti anak kecil!

.

.

.

Esok pun tiba. Setelah ekskul selesai, baru jam bebas. Setiap penghuni asrama bebas pergi ke mana saja sampai jam makan malam, sekitar jam 7 malam. Seperti yang direncanakan Miku dan Neru, hari ini mereka berdua dan anggota klub akan pergi ke karnaval.

Sepertinya yang paling bersemangat ke karnaval hanya Len dan Neru. Mereka sudah siap dari tadi. Sekarang, Miku, Len, dan Neru tinggal menunggu Rin dan Luka di gerbang sekolah.

"Mereka lama banget, sih!" keluh Miku kesal.

"Kalau tidak salah, Rin masih harus mengurus jadwal piket. Maklum, dia kan seketaris di kelas," lapor Len.

"Rin rajin banget, sih!" gumam Neru yang masih berfokus pada game di ponselnya,

Miku menyipitkan matanya. Dari gerbang terlihat, dua orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka. "Itu dia! Mereka datang!" seru Miku sambil menunujuk ke arah Rin dan Luka. Neru dan Len segera menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Miku.

"Maaf, yah, aku datang terlambat," ujar Luka.

"Iya, iya! Udah, yuk, sekarang kita berangkat!" ajak Neru.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju karnaval itu. Di perjalanan mereka tak berhentinya mengobrol. Membahas soal musik, pelajaran, guru, rahasia, dan lain-lainnya. Semenjak mereka membentuk klub musik – tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu - hubungan mereka berlima menjadi lebih dekat.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat karnaval itu. Tenda-tenda terpasang di mana-mana. Pengunjung juga sudah banyak yang datang. Sepertinya, ini

"Ayo, pergi ke tempat sirkus yuk!"ajak Rin.

"Gak ah, kamu aja sendiri," ujar yang lainnya berbarengan.

"Ke rumah hantu, yuk!" ajak Luka.

"Gak, ah, serem!" sahut yang lainnya lagi-lagi berbarengan.

"Pergi ke tempat jajanan yuk! Aku lapar!" ajak Len.

"Gak, ah, masih kenyang," ujar yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Trus maunya apa?" tanya Miku.

"Gak tau," sahut yang lainnya.

"Ya, udah. Gini aja, deh," kata Neru menengahi. "Kita berpencar, terserah mau ke mana. Tapi, nanti kita kumpul di depan tenda 'Rumah Cermin' sebelum jam enam sore. Oke?" usul Neru.

"Siiipp…" jawab mereka kompak.

Ketika semua berpencar, Neru menarik tangan Miku, "Miku, temani aku ke tempat peramal dong!" ajak Neru.

Miku sempat berpikir. Dia sebenarnya ke sini, gak mau ngapa-ngapain, jadi dari pada sendirian, akhirnya dia memenuhi ajakan Neru.

Tenda 'Peramal' tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan beberapa meter. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah tenda berwarna ungu gelap. Cahaya remang-remang menebus dari celah tenda. Sangat identik dengan peramal biasanya. Banyak orang yang gak terlalu berminat ke sana, jadi tempat itu sepi. Miku dan Neru tak harus mengantri seperti di tenda lainnya.

Di dalamnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Terdapat satu meja dengan 3 kursi beludru berwarna ungu gelap. Penerangannya hanya 1 lilin yang di letakkan di tengah meja.

"Silakan masuk, nona," ujar peramal itu.

Dia memakai blus dan rok berenda di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Peramal itu tak seperti peramal lainnya yang biasanya memakai pakaian yang terlihat berhubungan dengan magis. Peramal itu juga terlihat muda dan manis. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang di potong layer. Pandangannya lembut dan teduh. Dia sedang membuat sebuah teh. Neru dan Miku duduk. Neru nampaknya agak takut, sedangkan Miku terlihat biasa saja.

"Ini teh, untuk kalian berdua. Ampas dari teh yang kalian minum, akan menjadi media ramalan kita," terang peramal itu sambil memberikan 2 gelas teh, kemudian duduk di bangku yang menghadap Miku dan Neru. Miku dan Neru meminum teh itu, setelah peramal itu mempersilakan mereka minum. Mereka meneguk teh itu sampai habis.

Tangan peramal itu meraih gelas yang di minum Neru. Dia mengamati ampas teh yang terletak di dasar gelas. "Namamu Neru Akita 'kan?" tanya peramal itu. Neru mengangguk takut. "Tenang saja! Namamu 'kan tertera di emblem seragammu 'kan?" ujar peramal itu sambil tersenyum.

Neru melihat ke arah bajunya. _Oh, iya, ya! Kan aku pakai baju seragam! Duh, malu!_ Ungkapnya dalam hati. Miku menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Neru yang malu.

"Karirmu, sedang jatuh, tapi kau akan berusaha bangkit lagi dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh lagi," ujar peramal itu masih mengamati ampas teh dari gelas Neru. "Kesehatanmu bulan ini, akan memburuk. Mungkin di bagian mata."

Neru menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, iya! Soalnya aku terlalu banyak bermain _game _di ponsel," ungkap Neru.

"Kemudian," peramal itu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Jodohmu…. Waw! Brondong, yah?"

Semburat merah padam tergurat di pipi Neru, "A.. Apa!" seru Neru tak percaya.

Peramal itu menatap mata Neru, "Dia teman dekatmu. Tenang saja, walaupun lebih muda darimu, dia setia dan bertanggung jawab. Sudah lama 'kan kalau kau dan dia menyimpan perasaan yang sama?" selidik sang peramal.

Neru masih membelalakan matanya, "Ah.. i.. itu…"

Peramal itu tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, bulan ini kau akan ditembak dia. Ah, tidak. Dalam waktu dekat ini."

Neru menutup mulutnya. Rasanya jantung Neru ingin copot mendengarnya. Pipinya memerah, dia tak bisa menyimpan malunya.

Peramal itu mengambil gelas Miku. Dia memperhatikan dan mengamati dengan saksama ampas teh di dasar gelas Miku. Dia mengerutkan kening, "Ini… Rumit… tapi, luar biasa."

Miku menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Eh? Maksudnya apa?"

Peramal itu menyibak salah satu sisi rambutnya yang turun. "Jadi," kata peramal itu. "Untuk karir, kau akan mendapatkan batuan dari dua orang yang menyukaimu. Kemudian, untuk kesehatan, bulan ini kau takkan pernah mengalami sakit penyakit yang berat."

Miku semakin bingung, _'Apanya yang rumit? Apanya yang luar biasa? Ini sepertinya biasa-biasa saja' _batinnya dalam hati.

"Keuanganmu memang sangat minim. Sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan saat ini, tapi kamu tak bisa mendapatkannya. Belum lagi suatu beban, yang akan menimpamu. Ada dua cara untuk mengatasinya; mengorbankan cita-citamu atau kau mengorbankan perasaanmu. Keuangan ini juga berkaitan dengan kisah cintamu. Ini unik, karena; saat kamu mendengarkan dentingan lonceng ketika menatap seorang pria, dia adalah jodohmu. Dari segi ini, terlihat sangat luar biasa," kata peramal panjang lebar, kemudian menatap takjub pada Miku.

"Tunggu... dentingan lonceng?" gumam Miku pelan. Dia mengingat sesuatu. Dentingan lonceng yang tiba-tiba ia dengar saat bersembunyi bersama Kaito. "A...APA?" pekik Miku.

Peramal itu tersenyum misterius, "Kau sudah tau 'kan orangnya? Kamu malah, tidak menyukai, juga ingin memanfaatkan harta orang itu. Selain itu, kau juga hampir tertarik dengan orang lain 'kan? Ketertarikanmu dengan orang lain itu, yang membuat persahabatanmu retak. Makanya ini ku sebut rumit," jelas peramal itu.

Miku terdiam dengan mulut masih melongo. Nampaknya dia memikirkan sesuatu, _'Yang benar saja. Ka... Kaito, orang itu adalah jodohku? Cowok yang paling menyebalkan itu... Jodohku?'_ Tanyanya tak percaya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Miku berdiri, "Tidak! Aku tidak percaya." Setelah berkata begitu, Miku langsung pergi begitu saja.

Neru kebingungan, sebelum dia mengejar Miku, dia sempat mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar peramal itu. Tapi peramal itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku meramal dengan suka rela," tolaknya. Neru mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena ulah Miku sebelum pergi. Setelah Neru keluar dari tenda itu, dia celingak-celinguk mencari Miku. Untungnya, Miku belum jauh, jadi Neru masih bisa mengejarnya.

"Miikkuuu! Tunggu akuuu," seru Neru nyaring dari belakang.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah asal suara, "Iya, iya," katanya. Mereka berjalan lagi ketika Neru sudah menjejerkan langkahnya. Miku memainkan jari tangannya, "Kau percaya dengan ramalan peramal itu?" tanya Miku sambil melempar tatapannya ke arah Neru.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Neru sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi," Neru menatap ke langit nampaknya hari semakin sore, "Kita lihat saja Nanti."

"Masa, sih!" gumam Miku sangat pelan, sehingga Neru tak mendengarnya. Dia sangat tidak percaya yang namanya ramalan. Berulang kali dalam batinnya, dia katakan bahwa dia tidak percaya.

"Ah, iya!" seru Neru tiba-tiba. Dia menatap Miku lekat-lekat, "Siapa orangnya? Orang yang menjadi jodohmu?" tanya Neru tiba-tiba.

Miku memutar matanya, "Kasih tau gak yah?" goda Miku.

"Kasih tau, kasih tau, kasih tau!" kata Neru bersemangat.

"Gak ah!" kata Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Neru berjingkat-jingkat kesal dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Miku hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kemudian dia melirik jam tangannya, "Neru, sekarang sudah jam setengah enam. Kita ke tempat janjian kumpul, yuk!" ajak Miku sambil tersenyum kepada Neru. Neru mengangguk setuju.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan tenda 'Rumah Kaca.' Mereka menunggu teman yang lainnya untuk datang. Karena masih lama, Miku menyalakan _mp3 playernya_. Tangan kecilnya menaruh headset ke kedua lubang telinganya. Miku menekan tombol volumennya sampai ke level 6 dari 10. Baginya, itu sudah cukup kencang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kagamine Len datang. Miku segera mematikan mp3nya dan melepas headset. "Len, cepat sekali sampainya," ujar Miku sambil menaruh _mp3 playernya _di tas.

"Ah, iya," kata Len sambil menggaruk pipinya. Tiba-tiba dia mengkerutkan keningnya, "Loh, bukannya Neru-_senpai_ bersamamu? Kemana dia?" Tanya Len.

Miku segera celingak-celinguk. Gadis berambut kuning panjang diikat satu, tak ada di sampingnya. "Ta-tapi, dia ada di sini, tadi," jawab Miku dengan nada cemas.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia masuk rumah kaca?" tebak Len.

Miku mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan, sih, iya," ujar Miku. "Nantinya, juga, Neru akan keluar. Kita tunggu saja di sini," saran Miku.

"Oh… Ya sudah..." Kata Len sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke kantung celannya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, kok," kilah Len cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin dan Luka datang. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan derasnya. Muka mereka juga pucat. Tapi, mata Rin nampaknya sembab dan basah, seperti habis menangis. Melihat kembarannya seperti itu, Len langsung cemas, "Kalian kenapa?"

Setelah Luka bisa mengatur nafasnya ia mulai berbicara, "Jadi, kami berdua main ke rumah hantu. Ternyata, di sana sangat seram."

Rin mulai menangis lagi, "A-aku takut sekali... Huuuweee..."

Len mengelus rambut adik kembarannya, "Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?"

"Aku sendiri... Heheheheh..." Kata Rin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dengus Len kesal.

Rin memanyunkan mulutnya, "Ukh! Jahatnya!"

Luka menyibak rambut berwarna pink yang panjang, "Tapi, Neru kemana?" Tanya Luka.

Miku menunjuk ke arah tenda 'Rumah Kaca'. "Sepertinya dia masuk ke sana."

"Eh?" sambar Rin. "Bukannya tempat itu sedang di renovasi? Aku saja yang ingin main ke sana, tidak diijinkan."

Luka melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Sepertinya, di dalam ruangannya berbentuk labirin dan terdapat cermin di mana-mana. Pasti akan susah jika keluar, bisa-bisa tersesat," timpal Luka.

Tiba-tiba Len langsung masuk ke tenda, 'Rumah Kaca' sambil berlari. Semua yang melihatnya kebingungan. Luka langsung berpendapat, "Kenapa dia mengejar Neru? Bisa-bisa kita pulangnya telat."

"Kalian tidak tahu? Len 'kan suka sama Neru_-senpai_. Pasti dia mencemaskannya!" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" seru Luka dan Miku kebingungan.

Rin menutup mulutnya, "Uupsss…"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Kasih bocoran gak yah? Nggak deh! Biar semakin seru! :P

Nah, sekarang kita balas review.

**Tasya Hatsune Ciel : Iya, kok! Aku lanjutin! Makasih yah, udah mau ngebaca dan review fict ku! (^.^) #peluk**

**Akihisa Funabashi : ahahaha…. Makasih…. :D maaf juga, nih, kalau typo-nya ada **

Makasih, sudah me-review ceritaku! ^O^

Review lagi? Boleh, kok! Boleh banget malah! :D


End file.
